Surprise
by sakiOlivia
Summary: Its just a few days from the wedding and Yuuri seems to not want Wolfram any longer... what will the stuborn blond do?


Saki: Hello Everyone! I decided to work on a new fandom… well, in all honesty, I found this in one of my old notebooks and decided it was time to post it 3 Enjoy!

* * *

Low mutterings and soft groans whispered past a large door, slithered down the hall and caught the ear of a passing soldier. "What was that?" a young soldier named Josph stopped near the door, "Probably just the birds…" replied Rhyan, a fellow soldier, as he walked by. Josph grabbed his shoulder, forcing Rhyan to stop, "But-but what if…" "No Josph." Rhyan cut him off. "You shouldn't be sticking your nose in other peoples business, especially the Kings business!" Rhyan turned away with a huff and continued on his way to training. Josph fidgeted, looking between Rhyan's retreating back and the door, then he chuckled softly. "Since when do I ever listen to Rhyan?" He snickered and made his way to the door.

A groan followed by a giggled slipped through the door just as Josph read the mounted gold plaque '_Guest Room: Gwendal'_ Josph stared at the plaque until a second giggle erupted from the room. More curious then ever, Josph inched forward until he could peek into the room. What he saw shocked and embarrassed him, "My… my god, I didn't know lord Gwendal could move like that." He leaned in closer, trying to get a better look when something caught his eye. "Is… is that-"

"YUURI," the castle Cringed as Wolfram stormed from room to room searching for his beloved. "Yuuri Shibuya, if I find out you're with another man…" The threat died on the irate blonds' lips as he pushed soldiers, maids, and even Anissan out of the way. "Little brother" Wolfram turned to find himself face to chest with his second oldest brother, Conrad. "What do you want Conrart?" Conrad smiled, "Looking for Yuuri?" "Who else would I be looking for? No one else is stupid enough to ignore me." Conrad fought to suppress a laugh and smiled calmly at his younger brother. "No need to worry Wolfram, Yuuri is most likely playing baseball with the soldiers, or maybe he's with his 'daughter'."

Wolfram stared at Conrad, his mouth gaping like a fish. "Uhh…nnn…you're right" Wolfram lowered his head in a gesture very close to submission. "It's just… I'm concerned that he would be trying to cheat on me, especially right before our wedding." "Wedding?" Wolframs head jerked up as Conrad turned to look at Yuuri, who had just emerged from one of the adjacent rooms. A string of emotions flickered across Wolframs face before settling on rage. A shock of anger rippled through Wolframs body and he stomped his way over to the Demon King. He grabbed his collar and began to violently shake him, "Yuuri, How Dare You Leave Me!" Yuuri silently whimpered as Wolfram proceeded to bite his head off, chew it up, and spit it back at him.

"Little brat brother, what are you doing?" The trio and any inconviently placed soldiers and maids turned to face the eldest sibling, Gwendal. Wolfram was the first to break the silence with a monotone "Hello brother." Gwendal merely glanced at Wolfram before his gaze flickered to Yuuri. Yuuri blushed as he pushed Wolframs hands away. Gwendal nodded and turned down the hallway "Come Yuuri." Wolfram watched as Yuuri followed the stoic man, almost in slow motion. "Wha-wait!" Wolfram stumbled numbly after his love. He didn't get very far before he tripped over his own feet and had to be saved from the fast approaching floor by an even faster Conrad.

Gwendal stopped a few feet away and turned to watch Wolfram. Yuuri stopped next to Gwendal and turned as well. "Where are you two going?" Gwendal was quick to answer. "To study," He took Yuuri by the shoulders and began to guide him down the hall. Conrad held his brother until they could no longer see Gwendal or Yuuri, at which point Wolfram pushed away from his older brother. "Are you ok?" Conrad squeezed Wolframs shaking shoulder as the younger boy slowly shook his head 'no'. Conrad tried to console his brother, "Its alri-" "How could he?" Conrad could feel it in the slight tremor of Wolframs shoulders and see it in the flaccid locks of his golden hair, he was heart broken.

"Wolfram…" Conrad asked softly, stepping around Wolfram, to get a better look at hi face. "He cheated… he CHEATED ON ME!" Wolfram pushed away from his brother once more and fell to the floor. Wolfram proceeded to scream at the floor; calling Yuuri's name, demanding an explanation, and calling him a back stabbing flirt. The marble floor stared back at Wolfram, wondering what it ever did to him as Conrad kneeled beside his screaming brother. "Wolfram, there's no point in yelling." He pulled Wolfram into a hug. Wolfram broke down and cried, pulling Conrad closer. They stayed like that for a long time, until Wolfram's sobs had turned into soft hiccups. The blond boy mumbled something, and Conrad had to pull him closer to understand him. "Conrart, I can't believe it… Yuuri left me for Gwendal."

* * *

T.B.C.

Saki: So, what do you think? R and R


End file.
